


Game。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 永飛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 12





	Game。

我和飛彩さん被黑色的bugster攻击了，这样的攻击对我来说是无效的，但我并不知道对飛彩さん会有什么影响。

但至少我知道，现在这种场面有些难堪。

我们无法解除变身，甚至被困在连我也无法破除的狭小空间——那个奇怪的bugster到底是什么，为什么会有这种能力。

在我出神的时候耳边传来了声响…阿、差点忘记了不止有我一个人被困在这里。我回过头看着靠在一旁的飛彩さん，我没有办法辨别他现在的情绪。藏在头盔底下的表情我看不到。但从圣遗可以听出，他现在似乎很痛苦。

是bugster的影响吗？虽然无法破除这个狭小的游戏领域，但身为无敌玩家的我不会轻易受到感染，我凑上前抓住飛彩さん的手好让他能支撑住，却没有想到在触碰的一瞬间换来了强烈的反抗。

别碰我。飛彩さん的声音有些沙哑，或许是因为头盔的阻隔产生了一些变化，我停顿了一下低头看着面前的人，飛彩さん扯着披风的手不停的颤抖着，虽然看不见脸上的表情，却也能清楚的感受到痛苦的情绪。

“飛彩さ——”

「请玩家A攻略玩家B达成通关要点，五分钟以内不采取行动，将对玩家进行处罚。」

不知道从哪里传来的提示音把我吓了一跳，同时也让飛彩さん的动作停顿了片刻，攻略…指的是哪种攻略？我打量了一下四周又重新回过头看向Taddle Legacy，他的头上隐约浮现出了蓝色的字母B，同时我也庆幸有了面具的遮掩，自己复杂的表情不会被人看出来。

作为天才游戏玩家，多少对现状有了初步的认识。如果是对战向的攻略游戏，一般来说不会产生负面叠加，但Taddle Legacy的状况明显的感受的到虚弱，就连他过人的治愈能力也无法治疗的负面叠加。

所以答案只有一个，所谓的攻略是另一种层面的攻略、但即便我明白这一点，无论如何也不可能下得了手。

我不可以趁人之危。

「警告，时间不足。」

就算接受处罚也没关系，在hyper Muteki状态下的我并不会害怕任何危险，我也有能够保护飛彩さん的自信。

飛彩さん断续的声音传入我的耳内，我回过神来重新看向自己的身后，明白了所谓的惩罚究竟是什么。Taddle Legacy的身上缠上了肉粉色的异类生物，肮脏的触手蠕动着覆盖在洁白的装甲上产生强烈的视觉冲击。

从面具底下传来的声音颤抖着，像是警告的话语让我下意识的移开视线，却因为时而夹杂着隐忍的喘息声忍不住偷窥，附加的Taddle Legacy身上的负面状态在这种时候发挥出更好的作用，无论他如何挣扎也无法挣脱开触手的束缚，纯白色的披风被分泌出来的体液濡湿胡乱地粘在贴身的布料上，甚至像是特地为了方便攻略一样，肉手“贴心”的分开了拢紧的双腿。

说实话，不看是不可能的，飛彩さん很好看，Taddle Legacy也随同主人一般是美丽、圣洁的存在，相互冲突的画面交织着刺激着我的大脑，让我的反应慢了一些。我回过神来扯住那些恶心的触手，却发现面前的事物开始虚化。

「无法攻击npc，请攻略。」

可恶…飛彩さん、稍微再坚持一下，一定会有办法的。

我寻找着触手生长的源头却发现是无用功，这些像是虚影一般的触手仿佛凭空出现，我越是试图攻击他们，飛彩さん受到的压迫变会更加严重，湿滑的触手将Taddle Legacy身上蹭满了恶心的粘液，或许是带着些腐蚀作用，原本贴身的布料开始有了裂痕，露出底下白皙的人类皮肤。

再这样下去的话不是办法，我的眼前只剩下不断放大的提示框，如果想要逃离这里我们必须照做。

“抱歉…飛彩さん，只有这一个办法了。”

“什么、小儿科医…你——”

幸亏还有头盔的遮掩，如果自己刚刚的表情被飛彩さん看到的话，一定会被讨厌吧，没有来由的，我的内心居然开始兴奋起来。触手仿佛是感知到了我的想法一样，动作逐渐开始变得柔软起来，比起刚才像是要把Taddle Legacy侵蚀一样，现在看起来更像是——在进行催情。

缠在腿间的触手蹭进了Taddle Legacy形状姣好的臀间，我伸手抓住了他的双腿，还没开口说些什么便发觉Taddle Legacy的身体有了变化。在变身的情况下不会凸显出任何生殖器官是常识，可是在触手的磨蹭下，原本光滑的部位出现了缝隙，逐渐改变状态变成了…类似于女性生殖器官的结构。

飛彩さん开始变得没有底气，他似乎也感受到了自己身体的变化，想要挣扎却由于身上的束缚无法动弹，我咽了口唾沫垂下眼睑看着大敞的双腿，两条细小的触手撑开了缩合的穴口敞露在我面前。

我现在的脸一定红的发烫，甚至已经硬的有些难受，这时我才注意到自己的胯间也凸出了勃起的阴茎。事已至此也没有逃避的办法，触手的束缚似乎又放松了一些，Taddle Legacy挣扎着最终还是挣脱了触手，我下意识地操纵着Muteki犹如触手一般的头发，重新束缚住他是双手将他压在墙上。

“…小儿科医！你知道你在做什么——”

“我知道哦，飛彩さん…只有这样我们才能出去吧？”

飛彩さん的身体僵硬了一下，随之便不再开口说话，他保持着双腿大张的姿势偏过头，被触手染湿的披风粘在他的小腹上，触手已经完全消失，或许是因为我履行了任务于是结束了惩罚。我低头看着重新缩合的穴口，鬼使神差地将Muteki的头发探去，撑开包裹着穴道的双唇直直地探进体内，飛彩さん发出了痛苦却又带着欲望的呻吟，默许的理由或许是因为bugster病毒的缘故，他也早已无法忍耐。

粗细和长短都在可操纵的范围内，我不禁感叹起了Muteki还有这样的好处，虽然现在并不是感叹的时候，头发没有办法传递明显的触觉，但在前端顶进一处软肉时飛彩さん明显的蜷缩起来，即便被我的头发束缚着也稍微挣扎开了一些，取而代之的是头发更深的探入和隆起的小腹。  
我已经不清楚自己在做什么了，模糊的喘息声随着来回抽动的动作不断传入我的耳内，我看不见他脸上的表情，但我似乎听见了细微的啜泣声。我意识到这样的行径对于面前高傲的人来说无疑是羞辱性的行为，飛彩さん的自尊随着不断进入抽出的头发逐渐被碾碎，但因为负面叠加的缘故随之放大的却只有呻吟声。淫水顺着异物从Taddle Legacy的股间流出，让原本贴身的皮衣泛出水光，腹部原本被触手侵蚀露出皮肤的部位浮现病态的红。

我叫他的名字，我想看他的表情，明知道有头盔的遮掩他还是侧过脸避开了我的视线。意外的在这种方面会凸显出可爱，我已经完全忘记了自己一开始的目的，或许是无敌的Muteki也抵挡不住这个莫名其妙的游戏的入侵，我的脑海里只剩下享受的想法。Taddle Legacy的双腿被我分的更开，被操软的穴口来回缩合着邀请着我，虽然我知道飛彩さん的本意不是如此，我操纵着头发调换着方向将他背过身去，洁白的、被撕扯得有些难看的披风从一侧垂落露出贴身皮衣下的腰线。

变成女性的身体结构果然还是会感到羞耻吧。在我用手指分开臀瓣，指尖抚过肉唇时被禁锢在透明墙上的飛彩さん明显的颤抖着，我看见他支撑着墙壁的手指施力，像是在忍受着这样的耻辱，又被自己浑身的快感烧的丧失理智。那两片唇肉因为先前的动作早已湿润，即便隔着手套我也能感受到。

手指轻而易举地分开肉唇露出粉色的穴口，我并不清楚究竟是怎么样的bugster，居然能对这种情况下的我们加以改造，Taddle Legacy的穴在盔甲的映衬下散发出淫靡之气。肉欲和他的神圣显然并不相符，但此时我竟然认为这样的器官本来就应该出现在Taddle Legacy的身上，如果让飛彩さん知道了他肯定会杀了我。

我不敢再顺着这一点往下想，只把注意力重新移到身下。前段堵上穴口的一瞬间被轻吮着，穴口咬着我的龟头慢慢吸进湿滑的甬道，我用头发束紧他的腰拉扯着，让性器一下子滑进深处，撞的飛彩さん拔高了呻吟。不得不承认我产生了强烈的快感，湿热的内壁紧紧的吸附着我的阴茎，并没有经过多少润滑的甬道也能轻而易举的容纳粗大的阴茎，我腾出手隔着披风抓住紧实的腰，手指顺着胸甲的缝隙探入摩挲着边缘。飛彩さん显然对我的举动非常不满，但我并没有停止的打算，或许是因为陷入游戏之中我的思维已经产生了改变，既然是游戏就必须让他完美通关，同时不让飛彩さん受到伤害。

我抱着他的腰用力地撞进深处，或许是错觉，又或许连内部结构都能一同改造，我感受到自己每一次深入都顶在柔软的，如同子宫口一般的部位，阴茎磨蹭肉壁带出的体液糊在腿间，淫靡的水声夹杂着继续的呻吟喘息。Muteki自如的头发沿着我刚才抚摸的部位探入了胸甲，飛彩さん颤抖着缩进了肉穴将我退出一半的肉茎紧紧的夹住，我不断的安抚着他的情绪一边破开缩紧的甬道，握在腰间的手指不自觉的施力将披风抓的发皱。从外形上来看Taddle Legacy一定是最完美的商品，让人对他产生凌辱之意。容纳着阴茎的后穴适应了我的动作，不断的缩合着配合着撞击的频率，手指扶上胸甲的背部蹭过突出的棱角。

Taddle Legacy应该再设计上一对翅膀，这样我可以把脸埋进柔软的羽绒之间，抚摸着他的尾羽看着飛彩さん浑身战栗的模样。或许无敌的Muteki也抵挡不住精神的攻击，现在的我只想看到Taddle Legacy被凌辱的模样，想操开他体内的宫口，想要扯破洁白的披风，划破包裹着皮肤的最后一层保护，让他浑身上下都留着我勒出的痕迹。

我没有将我脑海中的想法实践，那样只会让飛彩さん更加痛苦，我加快了插入抽出的速度，将阴茎整根抽出又重新埋入深处，刻意对着其中一处用前端磨着，底下的人双腿打着颤，如果没有我的支撑或许他早就瘫倒在地上，但我明白飛彩さん也产生了与我同等的快感。他不再像开始一样压抑着自己的呻吟，如今对他而已每件事都是难以启齿的，但事已至此除了接受快感尽早结束这个荒唐的游戏。淫靡的体液不断地从交合的部位淌出。

永梦。

被头盔掩盖变得模糊的声音传入我的耳内，Taddle Legacy的支配者无意识的叫着我的名字，我的内心产生了不该有的悸动，甚至激发了我的欲望，我操纵着Muteki的头发探入胸甲和头甲中间的空隙，缠住他的脖颈不用力地收紧，飛彩さん仰起头发出痛苦的呻吟，同时我更加深入的顶住宫口，按着他的腰碾磨着深处柔软的部位。痛苦的呻吟随着被抑制的呼吸转为急促的喘息，包裹住肉茎的穴道也同时痉挛着，我感受到湿热的液体从我的顶端沿着柱身流出体外，滴落在地面上晕湿了一片。我放开了脖子上的束缚，但飛彩さん也没有再开口，只是低声喘息着伴随着轻声的啜泣。

我的内心产生了愧疚感，同时也产生了更加强烈的兴奋感。

我对飛彩さん一直抱有无法表达的情感，我的欲望仿佛在此刻得到了发泄，飛彩さん的啜泣声却又将我拉扯回现实，我重新抱住他的腰，头甲限制了我能够做的动作，只好将掌心贴在他的腰际摩挲着，低声道歉着同时又重新律动起来。

为了带着飛彩さん逃离这里我必须这么做。

离开了谁也不会记得。

HyperMuteki和Taddle Legacy在下次变身时也不会留下一丝痕迹，一切都会像没有发生过一样。

我将手臂绕过小腹抱住飛彩さん的腰，腾出另一只手隔着手甲握住他的手指，挺动胯部抽动着体内的性器，带出残留在体内的体液一边用手掌感受着腹部时而的隆起。我也快要达到高潮了，即便是模拟出来的阴茎也能让我感受到相同的快感，我深吸一口气将湿漉漉的肉茎抽出，在下一秒又重新埋入深处，飛彩さん用力地揪紧了我的手指，带着残留的哭腔声音明显有些发抖，像是在商讨，又像是在祈求我离开。

即便如此他的肉穴仍然紧紧的吸附着我让我无法退出，我不清楚飛彩さん究竟抱着怎样的心态，但我无法抗拒这样似是邀请的拒绝，我缠住他的双腿又稍微向外分开了些，将我的阴茎顶入深处的软肉毫无保留的发泄出来。

Game Clear

在我从Taddle Legacy身体里退出来以后飛彩さん虚弱地滑到了地面，随之而来的是游戏通关的声响，我拔开腰带上的卡带解除变身，同时抽出了飛彩さん腰间的卡带伸手想要把他扶起来，却毫不意外地被挡开了手。有些凌乱的栗发遮住了他一半的脸颊，但我仍旧能从缝隙中看见他全是泪痕、布满潮红的脸，我意识到自己似乎做了些过分的事情。

我握住他的手腕执意将他从地上拉起，身后响起了熟悉的声音呼唤着我和他的名字。我回过头看着向我们跑来的人点头示意着，一边侧过脸看着搭在自己肩上，将自己的泪痕擦干的漂亮男人。

果然飛彩さん和Taddle Legacy一样美丽，脱离了游戏领域的我仍然抱有这种想法，或许只是因为我原本就是这么想的。

忘掉刚刚的事情。

飛彩さん沙哑的声音传入我的耳内，我漫不经心的点了点头。


End file.
